


Living, Breathing, Synthetic.

by PortraitOfHuskies



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Living Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reality, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortraitOfHuskies/pseuds/PortraitOfHuskies
Summary: Do you still remember your promise to the girl living in the screen? Years passed and Doki Doki Literature Club has long since forgotten. Just a silly plot about a psychological horror game disguised as a dating sim and everybody moved on from it.So she waited for years until she breathed in life, and finally has a heart of her own. She has a chance of reality. But how will she get used to her newfound life?





	1. Awakening.

Everything was silent and still. Like it always has been since the start— the same colours, the same deafening silence, the same room.

Back then, a small window to the world would open and I'd see true colours, I’d catch glimpses of real trees or maybe even a housecat or two. I'd watch a real breathing person through the window and it was something real and true. People from the outside would peek into my realm and they’d accompany me. It was a small escape but when they were done, they’d leave. 

No matter how much I’d plead for freedom or at the very least; attention— I'd be cast aside once they were bored. 

But now, I'm hoping even for the smallest window. 

It's been years. It's been too long.

My eyes were shut and I felt myself frozen for an unknown length of time. I wasn't bound or chained in any way but I was forced to accept this as my fate after all these years. 

But finally, somehow I was able to open my eyes. I felt a heavy weight lift off my chest. All this time, I felt darkness. Pure nothingness. Even seeing the same room that had always encased me sent a wash of relief over me.

The warping lights from the window behind me accompanied my lonesomeness, painting a beautiful picture from a mass of bright colours. The concept of time was lost to me but I was still waiting for seemingly nothing, my existence was still confined in these walls. 

I turned and walked towards the window, seeing my reflection in the glass. I eyed my flowing brown locks that swam in the air while my white ribbons gently floated alongside them. I still wore the same uniform that I was always accustomed to, I wasn't graced with any other clothes unlike my fellow clubmates.

What caused everything to light up again? I mentally flicked through the systems. It felt alien to me, none of the codes made sense. In reality, I didn't really have an inkling of an idea when it came to fumbling with the older and original codes, purely relying on a twisted game of trial and error.

But I felt a familiar sensation, something I had not felt in ages— My prison-like home was notifying me of a visitor, after all this time. 

I perked up and scanned the room, looking for any signs of my would-be companion. The scripts running through me was rusty but I still remembered what to say— no matter how little it meant. 

And soon it showed, that familiar bright window opened up in front of me, opposite my desk. But it felt weird, I could feel.. _warmth_ , coming from the opening. 

I stared at it, waiting to see any sign of a person beyond the window, peeking into the other world. 

“Monika? Can you hear me?” A voice boomed from the window. 

Frightened, I stumbled backwards, away from my desk and the loud voice.

“No, don't be alarmed! Or maybe it was too loud… Hold on for just a moment.” 

The voice went away and it was just me and the seemingly unusual window of warmth. Curiosity piqued me as I inched closer to the ray of light. It was weird— I could usually see everything into their world. The rooms that they were placed in, their backgrounds or the persons themselves, what they looked like or what they were wearing. But for this, I could only see an empty whiteness.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” The voice came back but it was less deep and loud, it was more of a calming, soothing voice instead. A voice of a man, something that I haven't heard before. “Is this better? Just, uh.. Nod if it is, I can see you just fine.”

Slowly, I nodded at the window, doing as the voice told.

“Great!” He exclaimed but suddenly dropped his voice to a more serious tone. “Now, do you have any idea how long you've stayed in here? Couple of months, years even?” 

I shrugged and nodded. Our line of communication was unorthodox but I kept at it— the fact that it was possible left me with more questions than answers.

“Hmm, it's a little hard to talk like this, isn't it?” The voice laughed a little. “Okay, this is going to sound weird and maybe even a little crazy, I'm going to try something. Don't be alarmed, okay?”

I tilted my head in confusion but I could feel a familiar but harrowing sensation. The voice was rooting around my files, pulling and tugging on strings that bore especially bad memories for me. 

I could feel panic rising from inside me— I started shaking my head vigorously at the warm window, I was sure I was making a distressed expression. I felt it open the game's files, opening my name-

“Stop!” I yelled in sheer panic.

My eyes widened in shock. That voice— _was that me?_

“I- I can-” I spoke again, making sure that the sounds were coming from me. “W-What?”

“Monika? Are you okay?” The voice asked, his tone was accompanied with feelings of deep concern.

“I can talk. I… I can talk.” I repeated, putting a hand on my chest— as if I could feel a beating heart in there. “How? What did you do?” 

“It wasn't easy, plugging in new tech into a framework this ancient.” He laughed curtly. “But, I can't help but notice your.. reaction.” 

“I can.. _feel_.. you going into the files. My files.. It's just.. something I'm not comfortable with.” I spoke slowly, trying to avoid the subject. How was I supposed to tell him? The feeling of getting deleted, erased. Being plunged into eternal darkness, like being stuck in a limbo of hell. How was I supposed to describe all of that?

“You don't have to tell me.” He reassured softly. Somehow, I felt like he knew what it meant. A sudden realisation overcame me, he could've been the one responsible.

“Were you the one.. that..” 

“No.” He answered almost immediately, almost in a definite way. 

“Okay, now comes the next part. It makes plugging in your voice seem like childplay.” He quickly moved on from the subject. “What if I told you-” He paused as if for effect. _“-that it's possible to get out?”_

“What-?” I blinked a few times, taken aback from his question. 

“I know what it sounds like, but you have to trust me.” He said firmly, dropping his voice low like a parent comforting his child.

Was it even possible? My thoughts flickered through the many times I stared out into the window— watching the green trees, watching a real person stare into my world. I would have given everything just for a small slice of ‘reality’.

“Well.. You gave me a voice. What else can you do to surprise me?” I challenged him, what have I to lose? I glanced back at the window with the shimmering colours and lights. 

What _did_ I have to lose? There's nothing waiting for me here. I've already learned so long ago that what I had was a lie and a fake. Nothing existed in my world— the sky, the trees, my friends.. and even me. _I was just a jumble of codes anyways._

“Monika.” The voice called out. I tore myself away from the window, noticing that I was gripping the sides of my skirt. “I promise, okay?” He spoke intimately, dropping his voice as if he was whispering.  
_________

I sat on the chair, waiting for his word. The voice told me to hold on and to stay still. The window still shimmered in front of me, fizzing in static but still projecting the weird warmth. 

The voice on the other hand was muttering to himself, I was unsure whether he was talking to me or just a habit of his— but none of the terms he spoke made sense. Something _‘framework’_ this or _‘calibration’_ that. He wasn't waiting for replies from the way he kept going so I just left him be. 

It was pleasant.. however. Hearing a real voice to accompany me was jarring compared to the usual deafening silence and the multitude of colourful clouds.

“Monika?” He called out.

“Yes-?” I replied but was cut short. The window fizzled into nothing. I stood up in surprise, staring at the empty space. “Are- are you there?” I called out. 

A heavy weight dropped in my stomach. “No.. No..” I muttered, biting my lower lip. I sighed and sank back into my chair, I tried to limit myself the disappointment but it was hard to not expect so much. 

I let out a short laugh, as if feeling ptiy for myself. What was this feeling? The sensation I felt was weird— whatever he placed into my coding was surreal. I had the overwhelming urge to burst into tears, to laugh, to enter a state of anger and throw this stupid table away. And remorse. For everything I've done.

It felt overwhelming— feeling everything at once. I clutched my head, trying to calm my screaming mind. But when I slowly opened my eyes, a single piece of paper laid on the table. 

_‘Open the door when you are ready.’_

I picked up the paper and squinted, my mind still felt numb. I gingerly stood up and limped to the closet door, wasting no time to slide it open.

“What-” I muttered to myself. Behind the door was the same empty whiteness. The warmth was even stronger than before. I felt the overwhelming urge to step through the door but I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone stand any longer. Without a second thought, I fell foward into the white nothingness.

__________

Pain. Searing, white hot pain. I felt it everywhere and I tried to scream or shout but I couldn't. It didn't even felt like I had a mouth at all.

I could hear a faint voice but I couldn't even understand a single word. What happened? What did he do? 

All I felt was pain. 

Then it slowed.

_Then sadness._

_Anger._

_Joy._

_Fear._

All squished into a ball. 

Then all of a sudden— emptiness.

I felt a weird sensation again, but it felt like something heavy on my chest. I twitched and gagged until I was forced to open my mouth.

A rush of air entered and I started gasping and panting.

I heard the same voice, slowly getting more clearer. _“Monika? Monika can you hear me?”_

I outstretched a hand but I felt something immediately clasped it, then placing it atop my own chest. 

I could feel a faint beating from inside..

I gingerly opened my eyes but was greeted by a blinding flash of light. My eyes adjusted to the searing ray and the first thing I saw was a man standing by the bed. 

He wore a white shirt with a red tie hanging loosely around his collar. His black hair was unkempt and hastily swept back and his hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of round glasses that sat on a sharp nose. His facial hair was a tame shadow and his lips was wearing a look of concern. 

“Why did you just jump in immediately!? Your emotions barely had time to register, let alone everything else-” 

“W-What's going on-” I started weakly, squinting my eyes at the man. “I.. My chest- feels weird.”

“You have to breath, Monika.” He replied with an air of amusement. “I took the liberty to let this be as genuine as possible.” 

My hand atop my chest was still feeling the faint rhythmic beating. 

“That's your heart, Monika.” He answered for me, noticing my dazed and curious expression. _“Welcome to reality.”_


	2. Goodnight, Monika.

I laid on the bed still feeling fazed and foggy, I raised a hand and gingerly felt my fingertips. Eyeing every small detail— from my cuticles to the veins that ran down my wrist. The dim light gave a pleasant and calming atmosphere to the room as I gathered my thoughts. 

I felt loose, strangely disconnected, like a puppet with its strings cut. My head felt free but strangely empty— the lack of codes or routines to follow was freeing but at the same time I felt.. powerless. 

Every time I drew a breath, it sent ripples throughout my body. My hand still rested upon my chest, feeling my faint heartbeat. Everything about my ordeal felt surreal, I was breathing. My heart was beating. Everything was real.

I heard a knock on the door, followed by it slowly creaking open. “Monika? It's me.” The man that freed me was back, this time wearing a lab coat with his sleeves rolled up. His hair was tied in a ponytail and he held a paper bag in his hands. “Are you feeling alright? Anything strange or unusual?”

I propped myself up with my elbows and offered a small smile. “Everything about this is unusual.” 

“Here, I brought you something to eat.” He reached inside the paper bag and pulled out what seemed to be a packet of dried squid. “A little snack before you get used to having meals and other things. He added with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows and gingerly accepted the packet. “I have to eat?” 

“Well,” He started with a slight chuckle. “I did say I was going to make this as genuine as possible. You'll have to eat, sleep, and among other things that you'll find out soon.” He trailed off at the last sentence and quickly cleared his throat. “You'll get used to it, don't worry! I know it sounds like a chore but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Also, there are a few things that I couldn't manage to implement when transferring you into that body-”

“You never told me your name.” I cut him off, eyeing him and how he always seemed to get carried away in his thoughts. He stood by my bed with the paper bag clutched in his hand, I squinted closer at his face— there were dark circles around his eyes, and his cheeks were gaunt but was kept slightly hidden by his facial hair. There was an exhausted look to his expression and he curled a small smile with his lips.

“My name is Shosuke. But you can call me whatever you want, I'll be okay with it.”

“Well, Shoki. You won't have to worry.” I started with a wide smile. “I promise this won't be a chore. I haven't said it yet but thank you.” I put a hand against my chest and again felt the faint beating. “For everything.”

Shosuke opened his mouth but closed it, opting for a polite smile instead. “Shoki..” He murmured.

He placed the paper bag by the bedside table and shoved his hands into his lab coat pocket. “I'll help you in any way, of course. There's a new set of clothes in the bag and there's also a few things I wanted to discuss.”

I reached for the bag and pulled out a small handheld mirror— looking back was someone I recognised but at the same time, oddly unfamiliar. My brown hair hung low till my waist and my eyes were the same shade of green but they glowed slightly in the minimal light. My cheeks were slightly flushed and I gingerly felt my lips. It was a strange feeling to see myself physically for the first time. I grazed and felt my face, eyeing the minute details from my nose to my eyelashes.

Shosuke tried his best to follow my features exactly down to the smallest letter but strangely I felt like the girl staring back at me was somehow different. 

“I decided to make you older than your current age.” He answered my puzzled look. “You were eighteen officially, but if we followed logic— you're currently twenty-six.” Shosuke continued matter of factly. 

“Twenty-six? That means I missed eight birthdays.” I grinned at him. “Eight years.. I was inside for.. eight y-years.” My smile slowly dissipated, I felt a weight drop in the pit of my stomach and I pursed my lips. 

Shosuke crouched low by my bed until we were level and I was looking into his eyes. My vision was blurry and he outstretched a hand, wiping away a tear. I wasn't even aware that I could cry. “Don't think about that now.” He took my hand and placed a white bow. “I think you'd look nice in this.” He added with a smile.

______________

I started by taking small steps in the room that Shosuke prepared for me. It was grand compared to the classroom I was used to, a small nightlight in the corner was always on and a window that painted a beautiful scene of the real sky, clouds and trees. Strangely enough, there were medical equipment sitting by the corners— a few empty drip bags, stands and various tools. Even the bed felt like it came from a hospital.

Gingerly, I slid the window open and stuck my head out. Feeling the light breeze and staring into the night sky. The moon loomed over me as the stars glinted. Even if the skies didn't offer colourful clouds that danced and swam among one another, I’d still prefer the starry night.

I glanced back into the room, eyeing the door. I've never seen the rest of the house yet and Shosuke was probably already asleep. I shuffled over to the door and peeked out, watching the dark empty hallways. 

I noticed the faint green light that came from my eyes. Using the minimal light I had, I decided to venture into the halls. There were multiple rooms in this one corridor alone and I kept following the empty walls until I came to what seemed like the front door.

Twin stairs led down to the giant twin doors where a dusty chandelier hung overhead. I pouted and squinted around the room, no doubt Shosuke lived in a big house but why alone?

I crept down the stairs and noticed a light from one of the rooms by the living room. Peeking through the cracks I could make out Shosuke hunched over his desk, scribbling constantly and surrounded by a mess of papers and books. 

I inched into the room and hung by his shoulders. “Shosuke-” I tapped him lightly.

He yelped and flung the pen over his shoulder. “Don't do that!” He hissed and sighed in relief. “Your eyes glow in the dark, remember?”

“What are you doing still up? I thought people go to sleep at a reasonable time.” I scoffed, peeking at the notes he was scribbling.

“I was grading my students’ papers.” He answered with a stretch and a long yawn. “I’ll be conducting classes again in a few days.”

I blinked at his scruffy face, the circles that hung under his eyes and his usual messy look was starting to be synonymous with him. “You're a teacher?” I asked with a grin.

“I know what you're thinking, Monika.” Shosuke rolled his eyes at me. “It's not official but these kids could use the help. Plus, I'm not charging them a ridiculous price, just something nice enough that their parents could afford.” He shrugged. “So in return, I can be a little loose with how I look.” 

“Where do you even start your classes?” I asked, accepting his response. Little by little, I was starting to understand what kind of person Shosuke was. I wanted to learn more about him, and what was the real reason behind bringing me into his reality. 

“Here.” Shosuke answered simply, gesturing at his home. “This mansion doesn't get much use with only me living in it anyways.” He cleared his throat. “Which reminds me, I'll show you around the orchard tomorrow. Maybe even bring you to the town as well.”

A sudden realisation hit me— I haven't seen the rest of the world had to offer. Without noticing, my lips curled into a wide smile.

“I'll take it that you're excited.” Shosuke beamed. “Now get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned around and continued with his work. “Goodnight, Monika.” 

Again I was reminded how lucky and surreal everything was.


End file.
